


Vows

by White Queen Writes (fhartz91)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Romance, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/White%20Queen%20Writes
Summary: Written for the tumblr prompt 'vows'.





	Vows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr prompt “10 line mini fic for the prompt vows Goof Omens please”. Didn’t know if they meant one or the other, so I got a little artistic. Also, I appreciate the typo. If I was going to do a parody, I would definitely do ‘Goof Omens’. Anyway, I thought it might be difficult for some people to read, so I broke it up at the bottom.

Aziraphale: After 6000 years of witnessing Earth’s wonders …

Crowley: Having seen the birth and creation of the Universe …

Aziraphale: Watching Volcanoes and Mountains rise from the ocean,

Rivers carve out canyons,

Everything that can grow,

Crowley: … putting stars in the sky,

Seeing the sun rise and set from every location on the planet,

Aziraphale: You are the most wondrous thing …

Crowley: You are the most wondrous thing …

Aziraphale: … my eyes have ever beheld.

Crowley: … my eyes have ever beheld.

I questioned, I defied, I was punished.

Aziraphale: I defied, I doubted, I questioned.

I was belittled, degraded, and threatened.

Crowley: I fell, and then I met you.

And if I had the chance to do it again, I would …

Aziraphale: And if I had the chance to do it again, I would …

Crowley: Just so I could fall in love with you …

Aziraphale: … from start to finish one more time.

Crowley: God took seven days creating the Earth

But you are, by far …

Aziraphale: You are, by far …

Crowley: … the greatest thing …

Aziraphale: … the greatest thing …

Crowley: …that God …

Aziraphale: … has ever made.

***

Aziraphale: After 6000 years of witnessing Earth’s wonders,

Watching Volcanoes and Mountains rise from the ocean,

Rivers carve out canyons,

Everything that can grow,

You are the most wondrous thing my eyes have ever beheld.

I defied, I doubted, I questioned.

I was belittled, degraded, and threatened.

And if I had the chance to do it again, I would,

Just so I could fall in love with you from start to finish one more time.

You are, by far, the greatest thing that God has ever made.

***

Crowley: Having seen the birth and creation of the Universe …

Putting stars in the sky,

Seeing the sun rise and set from every location on the planet,

You are the most wondrous thing my eyes have ever beheld.

I questioned, I defied, I was punished.

I fell, and then I met you.

And if I had the chance to do it again, I would,

Just so I could fall in love with you from start to finish one more time.

God took seven days creating the Earth,

But you are, by far, the greatest thing that God has ever made.


End file.
